


Misunderstanding

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [413]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hey darling can i request j2? like from the firsts seasons when they were living together jensen catches chad and jared kissing, and goes nuts, hits chad, and scares the crap out of jay. and jared thinks it's because jensen is homophobic which makes him want to cry (he asked chad to kiss him to see if he liked all men or it was just jensen -it's just jen-) so he starts packing to leave the house when jen comes back and confesses to him and they make sweet sweet love? (bottom!jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, only on my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

It hadn’t been anything big really, just a kiss.

Chad was over, and was hanging out with Jared, while Jensen was out. Chad and Jared had talked, gotten cozy with each other, and ended up kissing before long.

Jared hadn’t thought much about it, not thinking about how Jensen would react if he caught Jared and Chad.

_

When Jensen did come back to the house, he walked into the den, only to be greeted by the sight of Jared kissing Chad, and Jensen grew angry and jealous.

Jensen freaked out, pulling Chad away from Jared, and shoving him roughly, watching Chad fall.

“Jensen!” Jared shouted, and Jensen turned to him, before stilling, clenching and unclenching his hands, before turning and leaving quickly out of the room.

Jared watched Jensen leave, not sure how to react about what just happened.

Chad got up and looked at Jared. “I…I think it would probably be a good idea if I left right now.” Chad said. “Later Jared.”

Chad turned and left, and Jared was alone in the den.

“What was that about…?” Jared asked softly, looking over to where Jensen had left. With the reaction that Jensen gave, Jared was afraid that he might have been homophobic, which would be hard for Jared to live here if he was, but Jensen had become such a good friend to him.

Jared got up, afraid of the conversation that was going to have to ensue, but it had to happen.

He found Jensen in his room, still steaming slightly, and Jared took a hesitant step forward.

“Jensen…?” Jared asked softly.

“What?” Jensen asked, annoyed and more bitter than he probably should have been. Jared flinched, and it was hard for him to keep eye contact.

“Umm…I…I don’t…what…”

“Why aren’t you with your  _boyfriend_?” Jensen cut him off, and Jared looked up, fears seeming to come true.

“I…we were just kissing…he’s not my boyfriend…” Jared said softly, turning away, and heading to his room. Them living together wasn’t going to be able to work out, and the thought hurt Jared a lot.

But he grabbed a bag and started packing his cloths, trying to figure out who he would be able to crash with for the next week or so while he went apartment hunting.

He was about halfway done while Jensen walked in.

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen asked, sounding less angry than he was before.

“Packing. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.” Jared said softly, words seeming to sting.

“Wait, what? No! Don’t go! Jared, I-”

Jared froze. “What?”

“I…I’m sorry. I…I saw you kissing Chad…and I got jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jared asked, turning around.

“Yeah. Jared….I like you. Have since we first met. So seeing you with Chad, kissing him….”

“Oh….I…I didn’t know…”

“Jared, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you upset. I should call Chad and apologize to him too.”

Jared looked at Jensen and nodded. “You could have told me.” Jared said. “Didn’t have to keep me in the dark about it because maybe…maybe I liked you too.” Jared said.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, walking fully into Jared’s room and shutting the door behind him, moving up to Jared.

Jared nodded. “Mm-hmm. Like you too. I never knew how to tell you, afraid I was gonna get rejected.”

“I could never reject you, Jared.” Jensen said, before pulling Jared down on the bed, and kissing him.

Jared started kissing back, and Jensen started pulling Jared’s clothing off.

When both of their clothing was strewn all over the floor, Jensen flipped Jared over, kissing Jared’s neck, as he massaged Jared’s ass.

“Got some lube?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah…here…” Jared said, reaching in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, pulling it out and handing it to Jensen.

Jensen poured some on his hand, and slipped a finger inside Jared, starting to work Jared open.

Jared moaned, and turned his head and the two started kissing again.

_

Jensen opened Jared slowly, teasing Jared with another finger before finally adding it.

Once Jensen had gotten Jared opened up, he slicked his cock, and sank inside, rolling his hips and fucking Jared slowly, and deeply.

“Shit….” Jared groaned in Jensen’s mouth. “Jensen…”

“Fuck…I’ve been hoping to do this for a while. Wanted to. Never knew how to ask you. Fuck, love ya a lot, Jared.”

“Love ya too.” Jared grunted, as Jensen pumped his hips with deep thrusts. He moaned softly, and pushed back to meet the thrusts, while Jensen’s hands roamed Jared’s sides, hips, and back.

“So beautiful…” Jensen murmured softly, forehead resting against the back of Jared’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful Jared.”

Jared moaned again, head dropping against the bed, mouth open in pleasure.

Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck again, grunting and groaning, as he fucked Jared, whispering words of love every now and then until the both of them came with the other’s name on their lips.


End file.
